When I was Your Man
by Superstar In The Making
Summary: Laura leaves Ross after silly mistakes he has made. Three months after their break-up, Ross reflects on what he's has done and what he needs to do. One-shot based on When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars. Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship
1. When I Was Your Man

**Just a little one-shot I thought of while listening to When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars. I know this one-shot has been done a million times before but I tried to make mine different. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars or Austin and Ally.**

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now,_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same,_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is tear me down,_

_Cause my heart breaks a little every time I hear your name,_

_'I was so stupid!' Ross Lynch thinks once again three months after_ his break up with Laura Marano, the girl of his dreams. Except now, she's dating Parker Mack. That's all he sees now on the magazines, 'Laura Marano and Parker Mack tell about their relationship' 'Laura gives the inside scoop about her and Parker' and that's all R5 talks about now 'Look at Laura and Parker!' 'Aww, look how protective Parker is of Laura' and Ross is getting sick of it, so he writes a song about it.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…,_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize,_

_That I should've bought you flowers,_

_And held your hand,_

_Should've gave you all my hours,_

_When I had the chance,_

_Take you to every party,_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance,_

_Now my baby's dancing,_

_But she's dancing with another man,_

Laura really did like to dance, no matter what type of dance, it really didn't matter to her and she was pretty good at it too. Unlike Ally Dawson from Austin and Ally which ended after their fifth season one year ago. Ross did get a lot of invitations to parties, but he rarely told or brought Laura as their relationship went on. And more into their relationship, he spent less and less time with her, no more flowers, no more time together, most of his time went to R5, and he didn't try to make out a lot of time for Laura. The few hours they had was enough for him, but not Laura.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways,_

_Caused a good, strong woman like you to walk out of my life,_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh..._

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_,

He started to put himself before her. All of a sudden, it was all about him, he didn't treat her like a princess anymore, everything in their relationship for his schedule and his wants and his needs. And she got sick of it not to mention his ego got bigger, if possible, and he just rubbed it in her face every chance she had, but she still had hope that he would change, but that hope diminished. And he still hates himself for all the things he did that caused her to leave him.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…,_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize,_

_That I should've bought you flowers,_

_And held your hand,_

_Should've gave you all my hours,_

_When I had the chance,_

_Take you to every party,_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance,_

_Now my baby's dancing,_

_But she's dancing with another man,_

He sees her with Parker and it really does hurt him. There are pictures of Laura and Parker holding hands, and him him giving her flowers, them at parties, kissing, hugging, dancing. He makes her happy, and he's glad that she's happy, he just wishes it was him making her happy instead of him. Because Parker does all the things he should have done, but didn't.

_Although it hurts,_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong,_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late,_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes,_

_But I just want you to know,_

Ross knows what he did wrong. Ross Lynch, cocky, arrogant, big-ego Ross Lynch admits that he's wrong. Shocking. But when it comes to Laura, everything about him is shocking. He thinks it's too late to apologize for how he acted and what he's done and all the mistakes he's made, but he thinks to himself, 'is it really too late?' And then finds himself the answer, no.

_I hope he buys you flowers,_

_I hope he holds your hand,_

_Give you all his hours,_

_When he has the chance,_

_Take you to every party,_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance,_

_Do all the things I should have done,_

_When I was your man,_

_Do all the things I should have done,_

_When I was your man,_

And he finished recording the song on a perfect note. This song is not for R5, but for Laura. It describes everything he wants to say, in something Laura and Ross (and Austin and Ally) can relate too, music. It explains the mistakes he's made, how he's sorry, how he wants to be happy, it explains everything in a song. He slips the CD in a case, and writes 'To "Ally" From "Austin;)" on it and drives over to the familiar place of his house. He thinks about giving it to her straight, but wanting to avoid an awkward situation, he just puts it in a CD case and drives away.

Three hours later Laura goes outside to check to mail and notices his CD. After looking at the familiar handwriting and who it is addressed to and who it is from, she quickly goes inside before picking up the other mail and plays the CD.

Ross's sweet and soft voice fills the room and her eyes fill with tears as she listens to the lyrics. After the song is finished, she takes the CD out of the player and flips it around and sees Ross's scribbles 'When I was your man...' she wipes her tears away and puts on he coat and get in her car. She buckles herself in, then stops, does she really want to do this? But repairing the best relationship she's ever had, even better than Parker, means a lot to her. So Laura Marano drives over to Ross Lynch's house.

She rings the doorbell and he opens it looking like a mess, red eyes, messed up hair, ragged clothes, but she doesn't notice any of this. All she sees is the boy that still has her heart. Parker may have her eyes, but Ross Lynch still has and forever will have her heart. She wraps her arms around the boy she truly loves and whispers, "I forgive you..." in his ear as he wraps his arms around her.

**Do you think I should leave it at this or continue and make it a story? If I continue it will tell about the struggles of their relationship or I could leave it at what it is now. Review what you want!**

**-Kelly**


	2. Epilogue

**Honestly, I kinda wanted to leave when I was your man off as it was but a lot of you wanted me to continue so I did a really short epilogue although I don't think it's as good as the first, this just kinda sums up what happens next for those of you who are wondering. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Laura, Ross, or Austin and Ally.**

Laura Marano walks into her house happy as can be. She has a date tonight, not with Parker whom she broke up with months ago, but with her former co-star, Ross Lynch. It's their twelfth date to be exact. Laura remembers exactly how she and Ross got together,

_"OMG Ross I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! I don't know what came over me! Oh my gosh!" Laura from two months ago apologized._

_"Don't worry about it," Ross assured her in a soft voice pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Trust me, I don't mind," and he leaned in to kiss her again._

Next thing she knew, Laura was being asked to be Ross's girlfriend,

_"Laura, I still have feelings for you. I know I made mistakes, but I still love you. Would you be my girlfriend, again?"_

And of course, she said yes. Laura

Marie Marano was officially Ross Shor Lynch's girlfriend once more.

Maybe their relationship had some bumps and there's no doubt their will be more, but true love conquers all, and it always will.

**Super short and not as good as the original but now you know what happens! **

**~Kelly**


End file.
